Adiós, hermano
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Siempre hay un momento para todo. Pero solo hay uno que no se repite jamás... Thor / Loki


**Notas:** ¡Saludos gente bonita! Pues aquí vengo con un drabble 100% angst, honrando la liberación del segundo trailer de Infinity War. Como ya sabrán, es muy posible que Loki muera en esta nueva entrega, así que la inspiración llegó. Espero que les guste n.n

 **Advertencias:** Saquen los pañuelos porque tal vez los haga llorar.  
Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney.

 **:: NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN ::**

* * *

 **Adiós, hermano...**

—¿Escuchas eso, asgardiano? Es el sonido de tu cráneo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Loki miraba con impotencia y terror el modo en que Thanos torturaba a Thor. Pudo recordar su propio suplicio a manos del Titán, cuando buscó su ayuda para invadir la Tierra. Sobrevivió gracias al odio. No podía morir sin haberse vengado, aunque de haberlo querido, Thanos lo habría matado sin problema. Pero le permitió vivir tan solo porque obtendría la gema escondida en el Tesseracto.

Ahora la historia era muy distinta, y Loki sabía perfectamente que si no hacía algo para detenerlo, Thanos mataría a Thor.

No podía permitirlo, después de todo él... Él era lo único que le quedaba.

—Hasta nunca, Thor.

—¡Detente! —Loki demandó justo antes de que la mano del Titán acabara por aplastar el cráneo que oprimía sin piedad. —¿Quieres la gema, no es así?

—¡Loki, no! ¡Nggggrrr!

Pese al gruñido de Thor, Loki no desistió en su idea.

—Te la ofrezco... A cambio de su vida. —y en su mano el Tesseracto brillaba con su gélida luz al mostrárselo.

—Puedo matarlos a ambos y después tomar el Tesseracto por mi mismo. —el Titán sonreía ventajoso, apretando un poco más la cabeza de Thor, provocando que el pecho de Loki también resintiera la brutal opresión.

—No si antes lo envío al vacío. Ahí jamás lo encontrarías. —su mirada determinante se mezclaba con miedo, pero por más terror que sintiera no dejaría que Thor muriera ese día.

Thanos guardó silencio por un instante. Miró a Loki como si con esa sola mirada pudiera hacerlo pedazos, y era un hecho que literalmente podría hacerlo, pero poco después lanzó a Thor contra el suelo, habiendo aceptando el trato.

Loki dejó que Thanos tomara el Tesseracto, y mientras el Titán admiraba el cubo con satisfacción, el hechicero miró a Thor, sintiendo alivio al verlo libre de su verdugo opresor. Incluso parecía conmovido al ver el único ojo celeste del rubio fijo en sus esmeraldas... Al menos él estaría a salvo.

—Al fin... El Tesseracto en mi poder. —Thanos hizo añicos el cubo y de él emergió la Gema del Espacio que colocó en su guantelete dorado.

—Loki... —el débil murmullo de Thor era una mezcla de reproche y sentimientos arremolinados. Sin embargo, verle una lágrima resbalando por una de sus mejillas, mientras la triste resignación cubría su rostro, le atravesó el pecho en segundos. —No... No, Loki...

—Adiós, hermano...

Con el Tesseracto había comprado la vida de Thor, pero Loki sabía que la suya estaba perdida desde el mismo instante en que la nave de Thanos los encontró.

—Muere... Loki.

—No!

Lo último que Thor vio, fue a Loki siendo atravesado por la mano del Titán que portaba el guantelete. Thanos le arrancó el corazón y lo aplastó en su puño ensangrentado, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Loki tirado en el suelo, desangrándose frente al Dios del Trueno, quien desgarraba su garganta entre gritos incesantes de dolor.

Esta vez, no fue un truco. No lo encontraría riéndose en su cara después, divirtiéndose por lo ingenuo que era al haberse dejado engañar.

Esta vez, supo que era real porque jamás había sentido un dolor tan insoportable agolpándose en su pecho... Lo había perdido, y esta vez para siempre.

 **.- Fin -.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero no haberlos dejado sumidos en depresión jejeje. Bien, pues esto es todo por ahora, un breve intento por salir del hiatus, aun estoy en un proceso de duelo que trato de pasar del mejor modo posible, así que supongo este drabble sirvió como un punto de fuga. Pues cuídense mucho, los veo en el próximo fic, ciao ciaooo.

 **P. D. NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN**


End file.
